


凜泉 - The pianist and the swan

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ballet dance Izumi, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 點題箱有人點的花滑泉（有肉）2018/3/12
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 1
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	1. Chapter 1

往上是刺眼的白光，往下是暗藍色的無盡深海。  
凜月閉著眼睛放任自己的意識漂浮在中間。既不選擇醒來，也不繼續入睡，這樣處於半睡半醒的狀態才是最舒適的。  
正在他放鬆地躺著發呆的時候，一個熟悉的名字突然傳入耳中。

“真是辛苦啊，小泉泉……”  
凜月本來可以選擇假裝沒有聽見過，但是那個未完的句子，還有那個名字讓他不得不在意，猶豫了一下，還是決定醒來。  
睜開眼睛，他像一條被打撈出水面的深海魚一樣，不得不深呼吸來維持清醒。半個小時前還是吵吵鬧鬧的訓練室現在空蕩蕩的，其他人都已經離開，只剩接下來還有工作、正在化妝的嵐，還有踡縮在角落睡袋中的凜月。  
Knights的少女擔當（自稱）鳴上嵐坐在旁邊，看著化妝鏡中被精心修飾得完美的臉，發出一聲幽幽的感慨。  
“小瀨又怎麼了，小鳴……”  
“哎呀小凜月，早上好~小泉泉的話不在這裡喔？一結束以後就走了。”  
“這個我知道……說起來小瀨最近好像很忙啊。”  
“是呀，最近他接了一個廣告的工作，要在大冷天在溜冰場攝影，也只有小泉泉會這麼認真了，換了是我的話絕對會推掉的……”  
嵐一邊自言自語，拿起粉撲繼續手上的工作。凜月歪頭，試圖想像泉滑冰的樣子，據說花式滑冰的人要穿著花花綠綠的表演服，一邊滑冰一邊做出各種旋轉跳躍等等超高難度動作。說到跳舞的話，泉好像是練芭蕾舞出身的，那就是天鵝湖？完全沒法和平時那個瀨名泉的形象聯想起來……在湖上起舞的大白鵝？突然的奇怪想法讓他忍不住笑出聲，旁邊的嵐聽見了，用看外星人一樣不可思議的眼光看著他。  
“欸，小凜月你在笑什麼，是我的妝花了嗎？”  
“不是，只是想象了一下小瀨溜冰的樣子，然後就……”  
作為泉的模特同伴的嵐滿臉不解地看了凜月一眼，以出人意料的正經語氣開口了。  
“小凜月沒有見過小泉泉的攝影現場吧？他可是對工作最認真嚴格的那一個啦，這次也是一樣，因為從來沒有嘗試過溜冰，聽經紀人說，接下這個工作以後他好像每天都在攝影後留下來練習，好像還摔倒了好幾次喔。”  
“欸……明明不會溜冰還接了這個工作嗎？”  
“是呀，不過其實只需要拍幾個簡單動作的鏡頭就可以的，會選中小泉泉聽說是因為看中他有練過芭蕾的經驗啦。其實我也搞不懂他最近為什麼這麼幹勁十足，換了是我的話，接其他比較輕鬆一點的平面廣告就夠了……”  
嵐的話已經沒有傳入凜月的耳邊，思緒逐漸游離的他視線越過訓練室的窗戶看向室外的天空，冬日的晴天被稀疏的白雲和光禿禿的樹木裝飾，連陽光也仿佛帶著寒意。  
思考不知不覺被同一個人佔據，凜月的表情也逐漸染上幾分連他自己都沒有察覺的擔憂。他可以想象泉在冰上一臉自信、意氣風發地飛翔的樣子，如同平時在舞台上，在觀眾前表現出來的一樣，但是不管如何，他都想象不出泉跌倒的樣子，畢竟那是一個性格驕傲而不願意對別人示弱的人……  
“小鳴，你知道小瀨在哪裡攝影嗎？”  
“欸？知道是知道啦，離這裡不遠，前兩天我去探望過……怎麼了？小凜月你也想去嗎？”  
“嗯，其實也不算，就是有一點好奇……”  
滿臉不可思議的嵐眨了眨眼睛看著凜月，突然輕笑起來。  
“我知道了，小凜月是在擔心小泉泉吧？我都懂的啦~”  
“只是去看一眼而已啦……”  
“沒想到小凜月也開始會擔心別人啦，姐姐我都明白的，不用解釋那麼多啦，我們走吧！”  
到底誰的年紀更大……  
凜月覺得有的事情還是需要解釋一下的，但是善解人意的大姐姐嵐不由分說，笑瞇瞇地直接拉著他從學校離開了，他乖乖地放棄了抵抗，轉而思考眼前拉著他走的嵐身上哪一點能稱得上少女，一邊打著哈欠任由嵐用驚人的力氣把他拉走。

嵐說的攝影場地並不遠，就在校園附近的一個露天溜冰場。一般來說現在應該是營業時間，但是來溜冰的人沒看見幾個，聽說是因為攝影的關係所以整個場地都租給了攝影組的樣子。嵐帶著凜月從側面的門進入，和工作人員簡單交談了幾句，正好一個似乎是嵐的熟人經過，和工作人員說了一句，對方就順利讓他們進去了。  
已經是下過雪的季節了，連呼出的空氣也帶著白霧，鼻尖發紅的凜月一邊捂緊脖子上的圍巾，忍住打噴嚏的衝動，一邊四處搜索要找的那個身影。  
——小瀨在哪裡呢。  
根本不需要刻意四處尋找。在吸血鬼也忍不住顫抖的低溫之中，在一眾工作人員圍觀下滑翔在冰面上的，正是凜月在找的那個人。泉的身上穿著緊身的演出服飾，華麗和單薄的程度都讓人印象深刻，他一邊沿著場地旁邊慢慢地滑翔，練習各種動作，偶爾停下，隔著圍欄和工作人員交談兩句，雖然滑行速度不快，但是流暢而自然的動作配合他纖瘦的身形，雖然還不到輕鬆自如的程度，也算是流暢和平穩，就連對滑冰一竅不通的外行人凜月也能看出幾分優美，完全不只是嵐所說的初學程度。  
泉滑翔到溜冰池的中心，停下來，然後慢慢地加速，開始在冰面上滑翔。凜月忘記了眨眼，看著泉一邊滑行一邊舉起手，右腳慢慢向後抬起，做了一個令人聯想起芭蕾舞一樣的動作，緊接著是一個優雅的轉身，最後逐漸減速停下。  
之後泉又嘗試了不同的動作，滑行了好幾次，在寬闊的溜冰場上來回了兩圈，平息下急促的呼吸，他的臉上自然地露出微笑，在冬日的陽光下，滲著細汗的銀色頭髮輕輕晃動。所有在場的人幾乎同時注視著他的動作，沒有人說話打擾他，也沒有任何動作。同樣由始至終看著這一切的凜月忘記了反應，發呆一樣目不轉睛看著那個受到所有人矚目的身影，實際上從泉開始滑行的時候他整個人都清醒了，目光始終只追隨著冰上的人影。  
好看。厲害。要問感想的話，外行人的凜月只懂得說出這幾句客套的讚美，但是還遠遠不夠，在看著他滑行時內心的。

當泉終於停下來的時候，場外的幾個工作人員紛紛鼓掌表示讚賞，泉本人報以營業式的微笑，臉上始終保持著剛才那種專注的表情。站在身邊的嵐也情不自禁開始鼓掌，一邊興奮地開口了：  
“你看，小泉泉滑得很好看吧，小凜月你覺得怎樣？”  
“嗯，很好看……順便說這是什麼的廣告？”  
“啊，是個首飾品牌的廣告啦。”  
“首飾？”  
“首飾。”  
“跟滑冰有關係嗎？”  
“唔，這個我也不懂啦……因為冬奧會？開玩笑的啦，總之廣告的效果看起來絕對會很不錯啦。”  
毫無疑問，只看泉的表現，想象一下他鏡頭下戴著各式首飾在冰面上滑翔的場面，再加上剪輯等後期製作，效果一定是相當讓人滿意的，不過這樣的話，廣告鏡頭的焦點應該主要放在泉佩戴的首飾而不是他本人吧，模特和偶像不一樣，無論外表如何出眾在廣告中也不能喧賓奪主。理所當然的事，但是細想之下又讓人覺得惋惜。  
一個工作人員走過去遞給他一件厚外套，泉接過來披在身上，停下了滑行倚在圍欄上休息，不時伸手呵氣取暖，想必在冰上一直忍受著寒冷。趁著休息的這段時間，凜月和嵐上前去和他打招呼，看見他們兩人的出現，泉掩飾不住驚訝，張開口有一段時間忘記了說話。  
“……鳴君，小熊君，怎麼這個時候會在這裡。”  
“因為小凜月說很擔心小泉泉，所以我就帶著他來探望你囉！沒有帶慰問品不好意思喔……辛苦啦，這樣的天氣很冷吧？”  
“小瀨辛苦了，還有我只是被拉過來的。”  
凜月發誓他沒有說謊，自己確實是被嵐拉過來的，不過來看了泉的練習以後，覺得自己確實這次沒有白走一趟……這樣說的話，不就和泉的傲嬌一模一樣了。他在內心暗暗吐槽自己。  
“哼……謝謝啦。今天天氣很冷吧？像小熊君居然沒有像平時那樣去冬眠，真是了不起。”  
泉打量了他幾眼，語氣帶著幾分挑剔和不情願。果然來了，傲嬌的現場演示。  
“好啦好啦，小泉泉的意思我們都明白的~”  
“超煩的。覺得冷的話，可以去那邊休息的地方倒點熱水喝喔，只要對他們說是攝影組的人就可以了。”  
“小瀨才是，休息的時候不出來嗎？一直在場地上不是更冷。”  
“算了，我再練習一會，再說這個又重又難脫……”  
泉指著腳上的溜冰鞋，語氣聽起來十分輕鬆，凜月留意到他的指甲隱隱發紫。  
嵐顯然也抱著和凜月同樣的擔心，又嘮叨了幾句就說要去給泉倒一點熱水，轉身就離開了，留下凜月和泉兩人。  
本來還想再問候多幾句，但是話在心中偏偏說不出來，凜月只好沉默著，隔著場地的圍欄和泉對視。真是奇怪，站在身邊的這個人，從他身上仿佛感覺不到有溫度，明明是個人類，就連呼出的氣體也是冰冷的，嘴唇更是失去了血色，平時白皙的臉又蒼白了許多。最重要的是，他本人根本沒有在意這些，只是一味在忍耐。  
凜月內心有種坐立不安的焦躁。  
“小瀨，很冷吧。有用暖包之類的嗎？”  
“鞋子裡有放，因為衣服太緊身了所以沒有貼在身上。不過這點冷還好啦。”  
“但是臉色不太好。”  
“反正攝影的時候會化妝的……小熊君，是在關心我嗎？”  
“小瀨。”  
“啊？”  
“滑得很美。”  
對於認真努力的人來說，最需要的也許不是歇息和安慰，而是別人給予的肯定和讚許。沒想到的是這句衷心的讚美讓泉意外地睜大了眼睛，仿佛發自內心地覺得不可思議。  
是覺得這樣的表揚太普通嗎？凜月有點焦急，連忙開始搜索腦海中的詞彙。  
“就好像芭蕾舞的，那個……天鵝湖一樣，很優美。”  
“……是嗎。”  
本來和他對視的泉轉過頭小聲說道，移開了視線，不自然的紅色慢慢在他臉上浮現。  
這次輪到凜月驚訝了。本來應該習慣了別人讚賞的泉，原來也會露出這樣害羞的表情。凜月在內心暗暗想著。  
這是他和這個人相識近兩年，一直以來觀察對方得出的又一個小小的秘密。


	2. Chapter 2

……睡不著。  
躺在knights訓練室的被爐中，凜月有了新的煩惱。  
因為寒冷的緣故，五人一致同意了縮短訓練的時間，結束以後紛紛鑽入被爐取暖，起碼半小時以上才會出來，結果留在訓練室的時間其實和以前差不多。得到比以前更多的偷懶……休息時間，凜月本來應該比其他人更高興，但是連日以來一直想要冬眠的他，前所未有地失眠了。  
麻煩了，簡直是能源危機、外星人入侵、世界毀滅級別的大事件，即使是以knights謀士的身份自居的凜月，對此也完全束手無策。躺在被爐中的他苦惱地翻了個身，睜開一隻眼睛，剛好看見坐在角落休息的泉。  
說到原因的話，基本上都是因為他。  
自從上次去了溜冰場以後，自己就陷入了一種奇怪的狀態，內心像一直被瘙癢，始終不得平靜。作為同一個組合的隊友，凜月沒有多少機會作為觀眾欣賞泉的表演，印象中的他總是掛著營業式的偶像笑容，對粉絲殷勤地服務，只要站在舞台上就是迅速奪去所有視線的焦點，讓粉絲瘋狂的存在。但是沒想到那次親眼看見他在冰上滑翔，那段景像時刻不肯離開他的腦海，每當看見他本人又會再次浮現。  
不過要怪罪他實在過於無理取鬧，所以凜月什麼也沒有做，只是睜著眼睛，繼續進行著這種被他稱為人類觀察的行為。泉半閉著眼睛靠著墻壁，沒有留意到凜月的注視，不時看幾眼手上的手機，顯而易見的沒有精神，估計還處於拍攝廣告的疲勞之中。凜月本來想問，但又不想打擾他，只是失眠的狀態下也不能睡覺，只好悶悶不樂地在被爐中縮起身體。  
訓練室的安靜突然被一個聲音打斷。  
“Inspiration!靈感來了！”  
趴在地上的leo抬起頭，做出一個標準45度角仰望的姿勢，滿懷激動地叫了一聲。他的聲量響亮如春天的第一聲響雷，但是周圍的人已經見怪不怪，只有離他較近的泉瞄了他一眼，確認他沒有做出其他奇怪出格的行為以後，便繼續專心地看著手上的手機。  
原來是這樣。凜月靈光一閃，一道閃電劈開混沌，直接擊中了他。這種說不出來的感覺，也許就和爆發的靈感一樣……  
“Inspiration來了……”  
其餘四個人幾乎在一秒鐘內全部轉過頭看著他。凜月喃喃自語，一臉頓悟的表情同樣以45度角仰望訓練室的天花板。  
“我的Inspiration竟然傳染了！？”  
“小凜月，是不是有心事……”  
“凜月前輩不舒服嗎？！要去保健室嗎？”  
嵐的化妝掃掉在了地上，興奮的leo嘗試著向凜月爬過去但被泉制服了，凜月對這一切仿佛視若無睹，徑自站起來向門口走去。  
“欸，小熊君你要去哪裡？難道是夢遊！？”  
“我去彈一下鋼琴……”  
像真正夢遊一樣，凜月站起來推開門走了出去。

放學後的時間通常沒有人會去音樂室，今天也是如此，凜月輕易地獨佔了這個地方，坐在鋼琴前，看著黑白色的琴鍵發呆了幾秒。  
總之，inspiration真方便。雖然還沒有完全想清楚，不過把一切都歸咎於inspiration就對了。現在，他想立即用鋼琴來發洩內心那種難以形容的衝動。  
手放上琴鍵的一瞬間，不只是手，皮膚，直至全身都逐漸被同一種感覺包圍浸透。  
好冷。  
琴鍵是冷的，指尖暴露在空氣中更是冷得接近沒有感覺，關節的動作因為寒冷失去了靈活，彈奏一曲快板的樂曲也不能暖和多少。  
在冰面上滑翔時的泉一定比自己冷得多。  
那樣優美的動作，加上他驕傲而自信的表情，無論是誰看過一次都會因此留下深刻的印象，但不是每個人都能想得到，隱藏在背後的一定還有他無數次的受挫和努力，只有他作為泉認識已久的同伴，即使沒有親眼目睹過，也能輕易知道這一點。  
旋律流淌著，由高至低，跳躍的不連貫的音符，飛快地噴湧而出。想像他在冰面上旋轉、跳躍，隨著節奏輕快地起舞，從手臂到腳尖，伸展的動作都充滿優雅，直到最後彎腰謝幕，始終保持著神采飛揚的自信，內心就有種難以形容的雀躍和期盼。他還想再看一次，用自己的眼睛去見證……不只是這副光彩照人的一面，還有他隱藏起來的、最脆弱的部分。  
……真是奇怪，無論想什麼，繞來繞去最後都一定會回到泉身上，就連現在彈鋼琴的時候也一樣。和靈感之類的都無關，本想用鋼琴宣洩出來的情感，不但沒有成功，反而更加抑制不住了。  
何況這個人現在就在身邊。  
三拍子的圓舞曲戛然而止。抬起手，凜月對著門外叫道：  
“不進來嗎，小瀨？”  
一片寂靜。被他叫到名字的人終於走進音樂室，眼神有意無意地躲避著凜月目光的追問，似乎是因為這種類似偷聽的行為感到不好意思。  
“小熊君怎麼知道我在外面的？”  
“因為有人類的味道啊。”  
“又來了……”  
泉小聲自言自語，放棄了對這件事的追問，順勢坐在旁邊的空椅子上。  
“那小瀨怎麼會在外面？”  
“還不是因為擔心……大家都說你是不是出了問題，所以我跟過來看看你做什麼，總之不是夢遊真是太好了。”  
“小瀨真是愛擔心，只是因為睡不著，剛好又想彈鋼琴所以才來的。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“哼，不過小熊君，鋼琴彈得很不錯啊。”  
“被小瀨稱讚感覺怪怪的。”  
“小熊君真是，超煩的……”  
表面上若無其事地繼續對話，實際上凜月的內心已經開始緊張，仿佛擔心自己懷抱著的秘密會不小心向本人暴露一樣。再說泉的追問是相當難纏的，根據過去的教訓，凜月迅速地轉換了話題。  
“小瀨今天接下來還有事嗎？或者我再繼續彈給小瀨聽吧。”  
“欸？也沒有其他事……那我就洗耳恭聽了。”  
聽見了這樣的話，凜月自然也樂意繼續他的演奏。不同的是，現在的他多了一個聽眾，彈奏的時候他便有點心不在焉，忍不住在意自己的演奏是否真的能讓自己的聽眾滿意。獨自演奏和為了別人而演奏，其實是兩種不同的心境。  
彈下最後一個音符，凜月抬起頭想去看泉的反應，發現泉剛好若有所思地看著自己，視線交會的瞬間又慌張地轉過頭。  
“怎麼樣？”  
“啊，嗯……小熊君，鋼琴彈得真的很厲害。”  
“喔，只有這個感想？”  
“欸？還有就是……彈琴的時候，看起來很認真、很享受的樣子。”  
“是嗎……”  
凜月後知後覺地開始有點難為情。其實剛才彈琴的時候，儘管眼睛一直落在琴鍵上，他的內心其實還在想著同一個畫面。  
“還有剛才的那首歌，雖然我不懂音樂，但是聽起來感覺，好像在……跳舞一樣。”  
“唔，差不多吧，不過再準確一點來說，剛才的那首圓舞曲……”  
“？”  
“描繪的是在冰上滑翔的情景。”  
泉驀然睜大眼睛，嘴唇動了兩下沒有說話。凜月努力壓下內心的緊張，就好像懷抱的秘密即將被人發現，既不安又期待。  
“說起來，小瀨為什麼會接下那個廣告？我聽小鳴說，你原來不會溜冰，為了準備拍攝而去特意練習不是很辛苦嗎。”  
泉遲疑了一下，向後靠在椅背上。  
“……也沒有特別的原因，就是因為難得有這樣的機會，所以我就接下來了。而且我有練過芭蕾，身體平衡也不錯，學起溜冰來也算是滿快的，只要這個廣告反應不錯的話，對將來畢業以後也有幫助吧。”  
聽見畢業兩個字，凜月本來滿懷期待的心突然變得沉重。  
留級一年的他，比泉和leo要遲一年面對畢業，但是對三年級的兩人來說，對knights來說，即將到來的畢業代表著令人難過的離別。在凜月還能再留在夢之咲的時候，泉已經開始考慮畢業以後的出路，為將來作好打算了。即使不願提起，離別確實就近在眼前。  
但是無論如何，剩餘不多的時間他們還是要好好把握。凜月努力放鬆心情，露出一個笑容。  
“說得也對。不過小瀨真的很努力了，短短幾天時間就能把溜冰學上手，真是好棒，來讓哥哥誇獎一下~”  
他湊近泉，裝出泉平時的樣子伸手去摸泉的頭以示表揚。不習慣被這樣對待的泉起初嚇了一跳，然後迅速躲開表示抗議。  
“等等小熊君裝什麼哥哥？！果然今天你是有點不正常是吧！”  
“不要害羞嘛，努力的孩子來對哥哥撒嬌一下吧~啊哈哈，這是模仿平時小瀨的，是不是有點像？”  
“根本不像！好了你就自己彈鋼琴吧，我要回去了……”  
在他們嬉鬧的時候，門外突然傳來了第三個人的聲音。  
“你們在做什麼，瀨名君，朔間君。”  
冰冷的聲音打斷了他們的話。戴著眼鏡的教師站在門前，面帶不悅地看著坐在鋼琴前、露出驚慌表情的凜月和泉。  
“椚老師……！”  
“放學以後雖然沒有人使用鋼琴室，但是你們這樣擅自進來使用鋼琴也是不對的，學校應該也沒有收到過社團或者個人的使用申請……希望你們可以好好解釋這樣做的理由。”  
糟糕了。一直保持著沉默的凜月內心暗呼不妙，椚老師自然不會對他們採取太嚴厲的處罰，只是想到對泉的誤解，還有說教的時間，他覺得自己有解釋的必要。再說一開始來到這裡的，本來就是他自己。  
正當他準備開口的時候，身邊的泉突然站起來了。

“……是我讓他彈的。”  
凜月一下子抬起頭，看著泉鄭重地向著椚老師低頭，本來想說的話瞬間忘記得一乾二淨。  
“是我叫他準備下次演出的音樂伴奏，因為時間緊急，所以才會讓他偷偷用這裡的鋼琴來練習的……對不起。”  
瀨名泉是個不擅長說謊的人。  
凜月看著他微紅的側臉，心想相識到現在，又發現了一個關於他的小秘密。


	3. Chapter 3

椚老師的說教比他們意料中短得多，主要歸功於因為泉平時的好學生形象，所以老師選擇相信了他臨時想出來的謊言，對兩個人各自訓話了一陣就離開了，最後也沒有命令他們離開音樂室，算是默許他們在所謂演出之前都可以使用這裡的鋼琴練習。  
當然事實上並沒有需要凜月伴奏的演出，泉包庇了他，同時自己背負了一半的責任，所以老師離開以後，凜月老實乖巧地向泉表達了感謝。  
“謝謝啦小瀨，剛才特意為我說話。”  
泉沒好氣地看了他一眼，開始了慣常喋喋不休的說教。  
“哼，算了，反正我也有不對的地方，早知道就直接把你拉走，而不是讓你在這裡悠閒地彈琴……反正，下次不要再做那麼莫名其妙的事了，剛才的inspiration到底是在幹嘛？靈感病毒傳染了嗎？”  
凜月頓了一下，抬頭迎向泉疑惑的目光。  
都是因為你。  
直覺告訴他說出這句話的話就會輕鬆得多，理性則向他叫囂不應該做出這樣莫名其妙的事，因為這樣的話，他本來想收藏在內心的秘密就會暴露，說到底畢竟他也只是一個男高中生，行動的出發點通常是出於直覺的驅使。  
“因為，自從那一天看了小瀨的滑冰以後，不知道怎麼……”  
但是最後一秒，他還是把真心話吞了回去，為此還咬到了舌頭，超痛的。  
“就覺得好像有，鋼琴的靈感……inspiration之類的，簡單來說就是忍不住就想彈鋼琴了，很奇怪吧？小瀨想笑的話也可以喔。”  
自己在說奇怪又邏輯混亂的話，這簡直是吸血鬼一生的恥辱了，表面上他像平時一樣輕鬆笑著，但只有他一個人知道，他的心臟正在不受控制地瘋狂跳動，因為尷尬、緊張……還有一點難為情。  
但是他總算成功隱藏了自己的真實想法。現在的凜月還不想讓泉察覺到，自己在彈琴的時候一直在想的，不是其他的任何人任何事，而是他。  
泉微微張開嘴，一副難以置信的樣子，不知道是對凜月的腦內思考還是自己的理解能力產生了懷疑。  
“是嗎？雖然我不是很懂這些，算了，那我先回去，就不打擾你了。”  
“啊、等等！”  
“欸？”  
“下次小瀨去練習的話我還想去看，記得叫上我。”  
最重要的事凜月當然沒有忘記。聽見練習兩個字，泉睜大眼睛，表情突然有了微妙的變化，卻沒有立即給出反應，只是移開視線，這一點讓他有點不安。  
“……想看的話，也不是不可以……只是我還沒有很熟練。”  
“欸？”  
“等下次正式攝影……下星期二的時候，小熊君想來的話就跟著一起來吧。反正呢，不要再像今天這樣突然跑出去了知道嗎？起碼先解釋一下原因，每個傢伙都這樣讓人操心的話，時間真是不夠用了……”  
上次那種程度還不算熟練？不過這時的凜月已經無暇顧及這種吐槽，得到了泉的允諾，他的內心突然欣喜若狂，連泉接下去的喋喋不休也沒有表現出不耐煩。本來裝出一臉冷淡的泉又說了一大堆，看見他笑得開心，慢慢地又不說話了，也許是凜月的錯覺，他的臉上還殘留著一點可疑的微紅。

兩天。48小時。1152分鐘。  
儘管多數時間都在睡夢之中，  
如願以償跟著泉到達攝影現場的凜月這樣想。等待著等待著，感覺過了大概有二十年那麼長，終於到了兩天後的這個時候。  
今天的天氣也是同樣寒冷，看著泉身上換好的那套薄得可怕的服飾，凜月感覺連自己也開始打寒顫，想跑過去幫他披上一件外套外加遞上一杯熱水，但是穿著這套服飾的本人好像完全不受影響，從容地走進池中開始伸展四肢熱身。凜月遠遠地眺望著他完成了幾個伸展，又繞著全場滑了一圈，從他的表情看來，今天的攝影應該是綽綽有餘了。  
據說這兩天的空餘時間，他一直留在溜冰場中練習，即使在別人眼中他的發揮已經相當不錯，本人似乎還不能滿意，看來是決心要為攝影留下最完美的表現。這就是他一向知道的，小瀨的作風。凜月不知不覺笑了起來。為了目睹泉在冰上飛翔的這個時刻，他仿佛已經等待了漫長的日子。  
另一邊的攝影機已經準備完畢，工作人員也陸續就緒，只等今天的主角開始表演。  
仿佛靜止凝固的空氣之中，一直佇立在場地中央的人影開始動了。  
凜月又感到了自己的心跳。  
沒有人發出一點聲音，全場只有溜冰靴冰刀劃在冰上的聲音，所有目光都集中在冰面上舞動的主角身上。優美。除此以外凜月找不到更好的形容詞，再加上他臉上仿佛與生俱來的驕傲，生機和優雅感的融合。雙手作出上托的動作，後腳抬起，正是上次見過的那個類似芭蕾舞的動作，像向著天空虔誠致敬一樣，迎著陽光抬起頭露出自信的笑容……  
冰面上的人影突然晃了一下，本來站立的右腳一彎，失去了支撐，泉整個人摔倒在冰面上。  
凜月覺得自己的心臟也同時掉落在地上。  
幾個工作人員匆忙趕到場邊，沒等他們說話或是行動，泉已經扶著膝蓋站了起來，向他們做了個手勢示意沒有問題，但是攝影師和工作人員交談幾句以後，向泉做了個中止的手勢，泉沉默了一下點頭，臉上是掩飾不住的失望和低落。  
等到泉動作緩慢地滑行到入口處，一直等著他的凜月擔憂地走上去觀察他的樣子。  
“小瀨沒事吧？”  
“沒事，休息一下就好。”  
泉低聲回答，走到一邊解下溜冰鞋。不過一會，泉的經紀人走過來問候他的情況，得知泉扭傷了右腳，但活動並沒有大礙，便和他說會和攝影組商量先讓泉休息，看情況再決定是否繼續今天的攝影。  
“不用扶著我的，小熊君，我沒事。”  
走回休息室的短短一段路泉走得很慢，一進到休息室，泉扶著墻壁坐在椅子上，凜月便坐在他的身邊。凜月一路留意著泉的臉色，內心擔憂卻不知道怎樣問出口。  
“怎樣了？”  
“衣服沒有擦破，還好……”  
泉仔細觀察著膝蓋處的衣物自言自語說道，凜月對他的話感到不可思議。  
“先不管衣服，看看膝蓋有沒有擦傷吧。”  
在凜月催促之下，泉仍然沒有動，似乎不願去檢查跌傷的部位，凜月察覺到他的反應異常，以為他的傷得嚴重無法動彈。  
“小瀨？痛得厲害嗎？”  
“不是，其實沒有大礙，這麼一點的痛……和前兩天跌傷的幾次相比，根本不算什麼。”  
泉的語氣平淡，慢慢捲起左腳的褲腿。  
沒有了華麗服飾的遮蔽，膝蓋上遍佈的三四處新舊瘀傷完全暴露在眼前，最大的一塊泛著紫色的淤青將近有拳頭大小，看樣子已經過了兩三天，其餘大大小小的淤青也有幾處，在白皙的皮膚上看起來更加觸目驚心。凜月一句話也說不出，看著泉無言地輕按著剛才跌傷的部位，微微泛紅的一處皮膚。雖然泉從來沒有提起（以他的性格也根本不會提起），任誰都能想到，練習背後一定發生過多少次受傷，他身上的淤青，可能還遠遠不止眼前這些……  
“我也知道，幾天的練習根本不夠，但是沒有辦法……我自己也忍不住有點急躁了。”  
泉的聲音越來越小了，他又重新穿好褲腿，整理好身上的衣服，現在的他看起來又和剛才一樣，整個人完美得無懈可擊，只是臉上沒有了剛才的光彩，眼神中滿是沮喪和不甘。  
那張公認的漂亮好看的臉，這時被不安和脆弱佔據。凜月更喜歡看見他露出神采飛揚、自信又驕傲的樣子，那會讓凜月吸引得著迷，但是現在這副偶爾流露出來的脆弱他也不討厭，正相反，這副樣子同樣讓他無法移開視線。他願意盡自己所能，來鼓勵他、讓他恢復精神。  
“那是當然的嘛，不管是誰，就算是天才也不可能在這麼幾天就能快速精通溜冰，小瀨已經很努力了。不要給自己太多壓力，放鬆一點吧。”  
在凜月的安慰下，泉連做了幾次深呼吸，靠在椅背上, 臉上的緊張稍微有了一點放鬆。  
“小熊君說得對，剛才摔倒的時候，整個人都有點自暴自棄了。在場上的時候明明一直告訴自己不能失敗，反而因為太在意失敗而摔倒了……尤其是想到小熊君也在看著……”  
泉抬起左腳嘗試動了兩下。  
“覺得怎樣？”  
“已經好很多了。等下我還要以最佳狀態攝影呢……真是的，沒想到我也有被小熊君鼓勵的一天，真是太陽從西邊出來了。”  
他終於又笑了，語氣聽起來也放鬆了不少。凜月抬頭看著泉因為微笑而上揚的嘴角，終於放下心頭大石，連帶自己也忍不住小聲笑了出來。  
人類果然很神奇。吸血鬼一直這樣認為。  
但只有坐在身邊的這個人是如此特別，仿佛擁有不可思議的魔力，只有他能讓自己的心情因為他而時起時落，有時沉悶如烏雲密佈，下一秒又忽然放晴，自己的一喜一憂全部被他牽動，仍然心甘情願。  
儘管這種感情，他在這一瞬間才終於意識到。  
“小瀨。”  
“欸？”  
“小瀨已經很努力了，我最喜歡這樣一直努力的小瀨……小瀨一直都是最美的那個。”  
“……！”  
又來了。內心那種被瘙癢的感覺，他一時抑制不住，靠過去凝視著那雙因為驚訝而睜大的淺藍色眼睛。  
原來自己一直都在被這個人吸引著，以致到了無法控制的地步。  
在相隔不過數公分，可以碰觸到彼此呼吸的距離，泉終於意識到凜月的意圖，但是沒有躲避，在雙唇即將碰觸之前閉上了眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

……  
中斷一切的是經紀人進入休息室的腳步聲。  
在慌亂中及時避開的兩人一言不發，假裝鎮定自若地聽著經紀人的話。原來剛才導演看過拍攝片段，認為只需要補拍最後一個鏡頭，大致上沒有問題。聽見好消息的凜月和泉鬆一口氣。  
“那就太好了，小瀨……啊……”  
“啊、嗯……”  
對話在尷尬和緊張中停頓了，直到走出滑冰場為止，兩個人小心翼翼地保持沉默，有意無意地躲避對方的眼光。  
補拍很順利。泉在冰上做了一個類似芭蕾舞的動作，向後抬起剛才受傷的右腳，完成了一個輕鬆而優雅的姿勢作為結尾。導演做了一個OK的手勢表示結束，站在滑冰場中央的泉臉上終於綻放出欣喜的笑容。  
與各個工作人員表示慰勞和感謝，收拾好工具，泉便跟隨工作人員的車一起離開，由工作人員接送回家。凜月不和他一起離開，但仍然站在門口等待直到泉的出現。  
“小瀨辛苦啦。”  
“小熊君才是，在這裡等了我半天。”  
“沒有啦，剛才我看得很滿足，小瀨真好看。”  
凜月還沒有說完，泉的臉就慢慢變紅了，或許是想起了剛才休息室的那一幕，視線不自然地閃避著凜月的目光。  
“我先走了……下次，讓我再聽下小熊君的鋼琴吧。”  
小聲說出這句話，他便頭也不回地上了車。凜月的反應速度慢了幾秒，目送著泉的背影，他獨自站在剛才分別的地方，回味著內心湧上的緊張和興奮。

為了履行對泉的承諾，凜月得到了椚老師的許可，可以和泉一起光明正大地佔用鋼琴室……但不包括像現在一樣，在所有學生教師離開以後偷偷進入鋼琴室的狀況。泉起初對凜月的行為惱火地說教了很久，但最後還是乖乖留下來陪他做這種荒唐的行為。  
於是在空無一人的學校裡，凜月為他唯一的一位聽眾開始這場小小的演奏會，隨心所欲地彈奏著任何他想到的歌曲。  
可以自由地彈奏鋼琴，還能得到泉的掌聲，此時此刻沒有其他事更讓他滿足了。凜月做了一個誇張的謝幕鞠躬，走過來坐在泉的身邊。  
真開心。  
他仍然沉浸在興奮的餘韻中，就聽見泉帶著擔心的聲音響起。  
“小熊君不冷嗎？明明夜晚特別冷，連圍巾都沒有戴上……果然，手心一點溫度都沒有。”  
因為我是吸血鬼嘛。凜月本來想這樣說，但往常脫口而出的台詞現在一個字都說不出來，只能注視著泉的眼睛，因為他的雙手正被泉握住取暖，手掌皮膚傳來的溫度像被火灼傷，讓他內心又出現那種瘙癢一樣的感覺。  
“小熊君？”  
“怎麼辦……小瀨，怎麼辦。”  
對於自言自語的凜月，泉露出疑惑的表情看著他的側臉。  
“快到春天了。一想到以後可能沒有多少機會見面，就覺得不捨得……還想再看一次小瀨穿著溜冰服、在冰面上起舞，因為滑冰時的小瀨好像天鵝一樣驕傲又自信，我最喜歡看著這樣的小瀨了。”   
“……我也，喜歡看小熊君專心彈鋼琴的樣子。還想再在一起多一點時間。”  
這或許是凜月聽過來自泉的最直接表達心意的話了。  
原來懷著對未來的不安、還有內心那份騷動的情感的，不只是他自己一個人。衝動讓凜月順勢靠近對方的臉，鼓起勇氣吻下去。  
初次的接觸不過幾秒，兩個人都在因為緊張而顫抖。嘴唇碰觸到彼此的溫度和氣息時，泉連閉上眼睛也忘記了，茫然地看著凜月瞇起的深紅色眼睛。  
“其實我有想過，小瀨上次攝影穿的那套衣服，雖然很好看，但是因為太緊身，看上去有點……色色的。”  
“什麼……？！小熊君你的腦袋在想什麼啦！”  
“真的，而且廣告播出以後，一定會有小瀨的粉絲這樣想的。想到這個我都忍不住要吃醋了。”  
“笨蛋，為什麼吃粉絲的醋啦！”  
泉臉紅著表示抗議，試圖掙脫凜月的擁抱，凜月遭到拒絕，乾脆張開手環抱住不停掙扎的泉，強迫他轉過來面向自己。  
“小瀨只能屬於我一個。”  
剛才還在反抗的泉不動了，臉頰通紅的他凝視著凜月，主動湊過去在凜月唇上輕輕吻了一下。  
凜月把這當作默許，捧起泉的臉吻住他的嘴唇。一時世界安靜得仿佛只剩下互相依偎的兩個人。

一吻下去，雙唇就不願意再放開。一邊享受著嘴唇灼熱柔軟的觸感，凜月大膽地伸出舌頭，深入對方唇間貪婪地索取，泉的喉嚨發出一聲微弱的呻吟，更用力地抱緊凜月的肩膀。沒有經驗和技巧，唇瓣和舌尖試探著互相糾纏，像渴求甘露一樣交換唾液，憑著本能探索能讓彼此帶來歡愉的方法。  
耳邊是因為興奮而急促的呼吸聲，含糊的呻吟聲，還有唾液發出粘稠的水聲。所有肌膚緊貼的地方，體溫讓人有快要融化的錯覺。長時間的親吻讓凜月忘乎所以，親吻帶來的灼熱讓大腦無法思考，直到兩人都幾乎呼吸不了，差點站不穩的泉努力抱住凜月的肩膀，兩人順勢倒在地上。  
在這樣靠近的距離，他們幾乎貼在一起，被對方的氣味和呼吸包圍，只是凝視著彼此，下身已經開始有了反應。凜月解開泉的襯衫紐扣，把臉埋在鎖骨處落下親吻，貪婪地嗅著屬於泉的氣味。接下來應該怎樣做他無法思考，只是下意識地想貪圖著更多，任由本能支配行動。感受到微涼的指尖和灼熱的唇輕撫在皮膚上，泉弓起身體，顫抖得像觸電一樣。  
“唔……啊哈、嗯……不要、好奇怪……”  
壓抑的呻吟像幼貓的鳴叫聲一樣，煽動起凜月的興奮。本來應該是永遠保持著完美形象，在冰上神采飛揚地起舞的小瀨，現在正躺在自己身下衣衫凌亂，滿臉情動，而知道他這一面的只有自己一個，這個想法讓凜月內心的獨佔慾得到了極大的滿足。  
“不要、脫，好冷……”  
凜月瞇起眼睛，不滿地看著泉拒絕自己脫下襯衫的動作，最後他決定妥協，改為隔著襯衫愛撫胸前凸起的兩點。  
“我來幫小瀨取暖吧。”  
隔著衣服含住乳尖，用嘴唇和舌頭愛撫，仿佛舔弄糖果一樣，雙手不安份地遊走在泉的腰部，隔著被唾液沾濕的襯衫，衣物下的乳尖更加挺立了。快感像電流一樣沿著脊骨傳遞到大腦，泉拼命扭動身體想躲避凜月唇舌的愛撫，在凜月眼中，拒絕的動作更像故意的大膽引誘。  
從未有過的感官刺激讓凜月更加興奮，他像瞄準獵物的獵人一樣舔了下嘴唇，解開泉的腰帶。泉順從地任由他繼續，雙手始終摟住他的肩膀。  
“小熊君，感覺和平時不一樣……”  
“因為小瀨，今天特別可愛……”  
“笨蛋！……哈啊、那裡……”  
凜月低下頭，繼續執著地親吻著泉的鎖骨，手已經伸入泉的內褲，順著已經滲出的液體就開始愛撫。直接的刺激讓泉睜大眼睛，口中發出的呻吟升高了幾分，扭動身體也逃脫不了，只能露出哀求的眼神，凜月卻沒有放過他，手上的動作絲毫沒有變慢。  
“小瀨很舒服吧……我也忍不住了。”  
凜月迫不及待脫下下身衣物，掏出已經漲得有點難受的性器上下套弄，今天的他仿佛全無忍耐力，泉發出一聲微弱的悶哼，睜開濕潤的眼睛看著凜月手上的動作。  
“小熊君、也要……”  
泉發出細不可聞的聲音，伸手握住凜月的下身。他的主動讓凜月措手不及，雖然動作笨拙，從未有過的興奮感讓他被泉愛撫幾下就差點洩出來，好不容易才壓下衝動，乾脆貼上泉的性器一起用手快速套弄。  
兩人滾燙的性器貼在一起，被各自的愛液沾濕，順著愛撫的動作，粘稠的液體發出淫穢的咕啾聲，和兩人急促的呼吸聲。躲在保健室中，偷偷地做著這樣的事情，禁忌和羞恥心讓興奮和快感更強烈。泉發出一聲微弱的尖叫，顯然已經羞恥到了極點，腰部卻逐漸開始順著凜月的動作晃動，凜月平時的游刃有餘已經無影無蹤，心跳快得幾乎要爆炸，下一秒泉突然伸手摟住他的脖子，主動送上親吻。  
“哈啊……小瀨，舒服嗎？”  
“舒服、啊、嗯嗯……小熊、君、要去了、嗯啊……”  
沉浸在快感中的泉忘記了剛才的害羞，挺起腰部痙攣了幾下，尖叫著射出了精液。兩人份的白濁沾在泉和凜月的手上，凜月故意舉起手舔了一下泉射出的液體。  
“小瀨的味道。”  
“……笨蛋！”  
泉本來漲紅的臉變得更紅了。凜月直接吻住他，泉自然地抱著他的肩膀，任由他吮吸自己的舌頭。高潮後的餘韻因為這個漫長的吻而再次升溫，凜月的手摸上泉的大腿根部，泉知道他的意圖，雙腿順從地隨著被愛撫的動作而張開，直到後穴被凜月的手指侵入才發出低聲的呻吟，轉過頭用手掩蓋自己的臉。  
凜月看出他的緊張，手上的動作愈發小心溫柔，耐心地擴張從未被開發的位置。沒有用作潤滑的東西，於是他翻出了自己的護手霜。  
“小瀨，痛嗎？”  
“不痛，繼續吧……”  
在進入的時候，泉用力抱緊凜月的肩膀，把頭埋在他的肩上，顯然是在強忍著不適感，凜月忍耐著慾望持續緩慢的抽送，直到泉的眉頭不再緊皺，呻吟聲中也沒有了痛楚的感覺，凜月又吻了他幾下，開始加快下身的動作。  
第一次體驗到這樣的快感，假如不忍耐的話感覺下一秒就快要泄在裡面。凜月咬著牙，不僅要忍耐著快感的折磨，還要顧及泉的身體。為了讓泉也舒服一點，他握住泉已經半勃起的性器，揉弄著一直在分泌著液體的前端，不時上下套弄。很快泉的性器就更硬了幾分，被前後的快感包圍，泉仰起頭尖叫，雙手放開凜月的肩膀用力抓緊身下的床單。凜月為了安撫他，伸出手去握住泉的左手，十指交纏。  
“小瀨、哈啊……哪裡最舒服？”  
“啊啊、不要問、哈啊……呀啊啊！”  
凜月剛這樣問道，就感覺後穴立即緊纏住自己，不由得更加興奮了。性器在泉的後穴進出的頻率更快了，伴隨著下身的每一下動作發出粘稠的水聲。  
“唔……小瀨一直、咬著我不放。”  
“不要、說……小熊君、哈啊……”  
承受著凜月下身衝撞的泉壓抑不住呻吟，滿眼淚水的他抬頭用濕潤的眼神看著凜月，不知道是渴望還是哀求，一對上這樣的眼神，凜月大腦一片空白，腦中最後一絲理智被完全遺忘。  
“小瀨，舒服嗎？小瀨的裡面、好舒服……糟糕，不行了、”  
“呀啊啊、不要、太快了、啊啊啊……”  
“舒服嗎、小瀨……我想讓小瀨、也舒服……”  
“哈啊、舒服、小熊君的、好厲害……”  
被快感刺激得忘乎所以，泉的胡言亂語也讓凜月更加興奮，俯下身一時輕咬著泉的唇，一時又在他脖子和肩膀上留下泛紅的印記。泉已經說不出話，被凜月抽送的動作衝擊著，只能發出斷斷續續的甜膩呻吟，每次被凜月啃咬，後穴就開始一下又一下地收縮，緊緊咬著凜月的性器。  
高潮時的泉仰起頭尖叫，凜月緊抱著他的身體繼續律動，直到在他體內最深處洩盡最後一點精液。連續兩次射精讓他累得不想動彈，乾脆趴在泉的身上喘氣，回味著剛才的快感。等凜月的呼吸平復下來，冷靜的他才想起自己軟下來的性器還在泉的體內，而兩個人的下身沾滿精液。即使精疲力竭，他還要準備清潔的事情。  
“小瀨……我要出來了喔。”  
本來躺在地上的泉仍在喘息，沒想到體內的性器被突然抽出，泉被後穴中的摩擦刺激得又一次猛烈顫抖。  
“——唔啊啊！！哈啊……嗚……不要……”  
初次嘗到快感的身體受不住更多刺激，泉滿眼淚水，口中又漏出幾聲抑制不住的呻吟。手上拿著抹手紙的凜月本來想安撫他，餘光瞥見後穴流淌出來的白濁液體，動作停頓了兩秒。  
“小瀨……再忍耐一下。”  
鬼使神差一樣，凜月握住紙巾的手伸向泉的下身，擦掉泉腹部和性器上沾到的白濁。他的動作極慢，泉咬住嘴唇，隨著凜月的碰觸發出嗚嗚的呻吟，剛發洩完的身體極度敏感，一點點的快感就讓他控制不住。  
“啊……哈啊……”  
這是為了清潔小瀨的身體。凜月在內心反復告誡自己，將紙巾伸進後穴想把剛才射進去的精液處理乾淨，泉受不住發出微弱的尖叫。  
“小瀨，放鬆一點……裡面的挖不出來了……”  
一時心急的凜月嘗試將手指伸入更深處，沒想到後穴受到刺激，立即緊緊吸住入侵物，他只好稍微用力，想把裡面殘留的精液挖出來，手指摩擦到敏感的內壁，每次稍大一點的動作都能感覺到身體斷斷續續的痙攣。  
“啊啊啊！哈啊……嗚……啊……不要了……”  
經不住漫長的快感折磨，呼吸急促的泉搖著頭，呻吟著向凜月求饒。在凜月的繼續努力之下，直到手指再也挖不出後穴的精液才放棄。  
沾滿兩人精液的紙巾被隨便扔到一邊，凜月的忍耐也到了極限，趴在泉的身上繼續親吻他。剛才泉動情的樣子，耳邊的呻吟聲，讓凜月身體內剛剛熄滅的火又被點燃了。  
癱在地上，滿臉緋紅的泉抱住凜月的肩膀迫不及待地迎接他的吻。

離別之前，凜月依依不捨擁抱著泉許久沒有放開。  
至於那個廣告，播出後獲得了一致好評，雖然廣告的主角——珠寶佔領了大部份時間，而泉苦心練習的動作也被剪輯得剩下寥寥數秒鏡頭。  
不過這都是後話了。對泉來說，作為其中的模特他獲得了更多的注目。對凜月來說，他得到了一隻嚮往已久的天鵝，還能獨佔只有自己知道的某些事情。儘管不久將來，那隻天鵝即將飛向遙不可及的遠方，他們之間仍然有著心意想通的默契。  
對於即將來臨的畢業，凜月現在不再感覺那麼害怕了。  
——下一次，還有將來的許許多多次，再為他彈一次鋼琴吧。  
仿佛察覺到凜月的心思，泉以微笑回望凜月的凝視。

End


End file.
